The Last Human
by HollyLikeTheBerries
Summary: The Apocalypse began early. One hundred years early. In order to survive, humanity blended with the supernatural, hunted by demons and led by the New Angelic Counsel. Sam Winchester has just had his Blood Ritual, revealing him to be a Demon-Hybrid. However the Scout sent to check on him does not sense the elder within the Impala. Yet the last human died out decades ago. Destiel fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Human.**

_Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction (which I am actually posting). It's Supernatural, Castiel/Dean, and is an AU. Hope you like it! Please review if you do? Anything you don't like, just say. Politely, please ^_^_

_I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

The angel watched the brothers from behind the driver's seat of their beloved Impala. Dean appeared concerned about Sam, although the scout believed his concern was more likely about the demon blood which they had just discovered was within the younger.

"Sammy, are you…"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam snapped back instinctively. He turned his head to glare at his elder brother.

"I know you are Sammy, but… You took it pretty hard in there, that's all." Dean didn't want to worry Sam, but no one ever took the news of their heritage well. They had just left Bobby's, where they had put Sam through the traditional blood ritual which everyone on the planet partook in when they turned fourteen.

One hundred years ago, the apocalypse had begun. Angels had revealed their existence to humanity, only to expose their status as cold hearted soldiers. Demons, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves, and any number of supernatural creatures had travelled to Earth, only to breed with humanity, creating a new generation of humans, better suited to survival in this post-apocalyptic world. Others had infused their DNA with children, forming hybrids, weaker than half-bloods and descendants of the supernatural creatures, but still strong. No true humans, as created by God thousands of years ago, remained.

Survival was tough. School took place within military academies, where children learnt to fight alongside regular lessons. And at fourteen, the blood ritual, normally carried out by a close family member or friend in the presence of a member of the New Angelic Counsel, determined what supernatural lineage a human's blood was crossed with. Vampire and Shapeshifter half-bloods or less were most common, their high level of human empathy making them more compatible for human breeding. However crossovers with werewolves, and ghoul and spirit hybrids were not uncommon. Demon hybrids however were rare. Demons could not mate with humanity, as the angels had imposed heavenly restrictions forbidding this. The only demon half-blood ever born had died within a few hours of birth due to these laws, which instantly struck down any 'unnatural' births, as if other crossbreeds were normal.

Sam was unfortunate. He was a demon hybrid, meaning a demon had fed him demon blood at some point during his childhood. Dean supposed it must have been when he was six months old, as their mother had died that night, and the fire which killed her had likely been started by a demon.

"What do you want me to say Dean?" Sam enquired. "How did you react when you discovered your lineage?"

"I sucked it up and took it like a man Sam. Everyone on the goddamn planet has been through this, and it sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it." He shook his head.

"Yeah, but the invigilator said you were a ghoul hybrid. That's normal. You're not part… part monster."

"We're all part monster Sammy. Yes, apparently I inherited ghoul genes from dad. You did too. Just because the demon blood overrode that doesn't make you any more of a monster."

The boys continued to bicker all of the way home. However the angel, still sitting silent and invisible behind the boys frowned. He was a scout of the New Angelic Counsel, sent to regulate children after their blood ritual, as not everyone accepted their fate with dignity. He could detect the demon blood within the younger Winchester, and noted that the boy, while upset, did not appear to be unstable. However, the elder had mentioned that he was a ghoul hybrid. So why was the imprint of another hybrid not registering within the car? He could see the boy clear as day, but for some reason, his senses were not registering his existence. There was not a hybrid, half-breed or monster on Earth which could not be detected by angelic methods. Which meant that this boy was something else. Something not seen on Earth for decades.

The angel disappeared. This was big.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Castiel, leader of the New Angelic Counsel, watched his brethren argue back and forth with little emotion. This was normal. The Angels were practically tearing each other apart in their rush to get their voices heard. This was also normal.

When the Apocalypse began, Lucifer and Michael had faced off against each other. Both sides had anxiously waited. What no one had anticipated was that the two brothers would destroy each other as they fought. The death of Lucifer, while much appreciated by the angels (who were thankful that they would not be expected to fight Satan himself, had Michael failed) had left the two sides at somewhat of a standstill. Raphael had attempted to take over heaven himself, and while his status as an Archangel had helped somewhat, most of heaven were reluctant to support the Archangel who was, in many ways, as controlling as his recently deceased brother. The kick-starting of the Apocalypse had sparked a new trend in heaven, the trend of free will. God had disappeared to god knows where, quite literally, and the only authority figure who remained was the Archangel Gabriel. However Gabe, who Castiel genuinely viewed as an older sibling, had no wish to seize the throne of heaven for himself. He enjoyed shirking his responsibilities far too much. And so he had hoisted the job onto Castiel, the first angel to rebel against Michael, hoping that the forward thinking angel would help to revamp both heaven and earth.

The job was insanely irritating.

He loved his family, but the situation on Earth, where the apocalypse was still raging on, was too much for even the forces of heaven to deal with. They had finally discovered the solution eighteen years ago. It wasn't exactly perfect. More like impossible.

All of the angels had taken to spending time in their vessels, enjoying the freedom and privacy that not being a wave of celestial intent granted them. Unfortunately, the vessels were brain dead, having all deserted their bodies for heaven, and the lack of humans on Earth meant that the angels were required to spend the majority of their time in their vessels simply to stop them dying of starvation, dehydration, or simply rotting away.

The debate unfolding in front of him, in the dilapidated church, was the usual argument. Should the angels save the 'humans'? Castiel thought the answer to be fairly obvious. Despite the fact that humanity was his Father's creation, they were hardly worth saving, twisted as they currently were. The New Angelic Counsel led the Earth of course, ensured they were behaving, and registered each and every hybrid using Scouts and Invigilators at the compulsory Blood Rituals. However Castiel felt fairly certain that leaving the species to die out, maintaining but not aiding them, was the right path to take. They were fairly useless, mud-monkeys (a term he had previously objected to, but was more receptive to after a hundred years of observation) and the world would be better off without them.

Some disagreed.

This was leading to discord.

But either way, the prophecy delivered by Chuck the prophet eighteen years ago showed that, whether the Angels continued to allow humanity to destroy itself, or whether the rebels succeeded in their 'Military Schools' which aimed to save the humans from themselves, the same catalyst was necessary for both plans of action to succeed entirely. The Rebels and The New Angelic Counsel were at a stalemate.

All of a sudden, the doors to the church burst open, and a scout stood by the door, panting heavily.

The room froze.

"I hope you have a good reason for interrupting us, Balthazar." Castiel stood, frowning at his friend.

"The… the…" He paused. "I'm not sure. It shouldn't even be possible!" Balthazar proclaimed.

Murmurs broke out across the room.

"I don't understand, brother." Anna called out from Castiel's side, another leader of the Counsel. "What shouldn't be possible?"

"I think I've discovered… A pure human."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Are you sure, brother?" Castiel spoke, his voice rising above the others who had broken into conversation when Balthazar had made his proclamation.

"No, I'm not! That's the issue!" Balthazar, attempting to get his breath back, paused, and looked around at the hundreds of angels gathered in the pews surrounding him.

Castiel noticed his friend's distress. "Perhaps… we should continue this discussion in private?" He gave a pointed glance; the lesser angels at the gathering took the hint, and disappeared in droves. The leaders of the Counsel and Gabriel, all of whom had remained after Castiel's dismissal, turned back to Balthazar.

"Is it… is it possible?" Anna timidly enquired to Gabriel, who appeared shocked by Balthazar's announcement.

"It shouldn't be…" He paused. "After Michael's demise, and the subsequent… interbreeding," he paused, a vague expression of disgust drifting across his normally cheerful demeanour, "We scoured the Earth for any sign of the humans, as Father intended them."

"And are you sure none could be found?" Castiel pressed, a frown appearing on his face.

"None. And after the prophecy," all of the Counsel looked down, worried, "we headed down again. And again, nothing." He shook his head. "Something very strange is happening here, if what Balthazar claims is true."

"I swear. I was doing my usual rounds, you understand, observing newly identified hybrids and crossbreeds. Nothing out of the ordinary at all. One of the invigilators sent me after an unusually strong hybrid, a demon hybrid."

"A demon?" Uriel looked up, irritated. "I don't understand? Yes, I know they're powerful, but I thought you claimed to have found a human? I hope you are not wasting our time Balthazar."

"Let him finish, Uriel." Castiel spoke, but did not take his eyes off of the Scout, finding the ordinary beginning to his tale more intriguing when compared to the news it would hopefully relay.

"Thank you Castiel. As I was saying," he turned and stared pointedly at Uriel, "It was completely normal. I mean, a very strong hybrid, probably one of Azazel's, but he was calm. Upset, but taking it fairly well. And he was talking with his brother, four years older I believe. The boy claimed to be a ghoul hybrid, from his paternal side. But…" He trailed off.

"But what?"

"There was no imprint. Nothing. I could detect the imprint of the demon child clear as day, but the elder… it was like nothing was there at all."

"That hardly proves he is a human Balthazar. Maybe you're just getting rusty." Uriel cut in.

"No, but it is highly unusual. After all, nothing can hide the new humans from our detection methods anymore. Not if we are aware of their hybrid type, anyway." Joshua spoke softly, his kind eyes hard, as he impressed the significance of this revelation to the group.

"Which means…" Anna tailed off, unwilling to voice what the leaders were all thinking.

"Which means, sister, that either this 'human' has lied about his hybrid status, or he is not a hybrid at all. Either way, we should investigate." Castiel's voice cut across the room, clear as day and icy cold. "If it turns out he has knowingly lied, he shall be punished. Severely."

"And if he has not, brother?" Gabriel spoke up again, eyes bright with curiosity.

"If he has not, then somehow an invigilator faked his blood ritual results. If this is the case, which I highly doubt, then we take him in, before the Rebels discover his identity, and we use him to complete the prophecy."

"But… Angels can still detect pure humans… right?" Anna murmured.

"Yes. We can. Which means…"

"Which means someone is hiding him."Castiel said firmly. "Which means the Rebels may already be aware of his identity. Which means we need to work fast."

"Balthazar, out of interest, what was this boy's name?" Gabriel asked.

"Winchester. Dean Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in two days! You lucky things ;) haha, but seriously, updates may be a bit sporadic on this. It's the middle of exam season, and I have quite a lot on, so I will just apologise for any longer breaks in advance ^_^ enjoy, and please review!

HLTB

* * *

Chapter 4

"Morning Sam!"

"Hi you two!"

"Look, it's Dean Winchester!"

Sam and Dean drove up to the black iron cast gates of the Kansas Post-Apocaplypse Academy, or the KPAA. As they glided up to the doors, various students waved cheerfully. The two were fairly popular within the school, their deceased father's reputation as a successful demon hunter had preceded them before their arrival. Consequently, the boys belonged to a small group of students who were actually permitted to leave the facility for one weekend a month. This had actually been the reason for their absence. Normally a family member or friend would have to come into the school to carry out a child's blood ritual. Fortunately, only Sam, Dean, Bobby (who had carried out the ritual) and the Angelic Invigilator had been present at Sam's blood ritual. As a result, the rest of the school were blissfully unaware that Sam was considerably more dangerous than they realised, as everyone had simply presumed he was a second generation ghoul hybrid, like Dean. No one would find out either, if Dean had his way. Sammy didn't need that following him around.

The two headed back to their dormitories. Dean waved Sam away, smiling at him in reassurance. He knew Sam was nervous, but the boy had good friends, and Dean knew he would be fine. One of his friends, Andy, was actually a demon hybrid himself. He wouldn't be aware of Sam's classification, of course, but still. It might help Sam knowing that one of his friends was in the same situation as himself.

He entered his room, his status as a senior within the school meant he didn't have to share, and threw his bag down onto the floor. He lay down on his bed. His Led Zeppelin and other rock posters plastered with care onto his walls stared down at him. Rolling over, he buried his head into his pillow, and attempted to catch a few hours' sleep before roll call the next morning.

That night, his dreams were scattered and empty. He heard his mother screaming, something he had not even thought about, let alone dreamed about, in years. He thought he caught glimpses of his father's face, although he couldn't be certain. After all, he hadn't seen his father since he was six years old. The man was absent to him, and a stranger to Sam. He saw burning, and fire, and people running. Most of all, he felt fear.

Come morning, he remembered nothing.

* * *

"Anna. I really don't feel comfortable in this." Castiel frowned, tugging on the jacket of his newly issued KPAA uniform. "Are you certain that this is the best course of action? Perhaps we should simply abduct the suspect instead?"

"And risk losing his cooperation? I'm sorry Castiel, but this really does appear to be the best option." She looked away. "I suppose we could always outsource the mission to some of the scouts? I can't imagine they would reject such an honour."

"No." He spoke firmly, leaving no room for negotiation.

"I suppose you're right. I trust those scouts about as far as I can throw them."

"Anna, you're an angel. That is by no means an inadequate distance." He furrowed his brow, tilting his head inquisitively.

"It's a human expressi… You know what, never mind."

Suddenly, she let out a high pitched giggle, contorting her normally serene features into those of an excitable teenage girl. "You're so funny Cassie!" She turned to the school's commander who had just entered the room the two angels were waiting in.

"It's Castiel." He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you understood my dislike of abbreviations Anna."

"Ahem." The commander cleared her throat, looking curiously at the pair. "Castiel and Anna Novak, yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes Ma'am."

The commander nodded approvingly at Anna, but then turned her focus to the other angel. "Yes _Ma'am_. I will be treated with respect within my facility. Understood?"

"I will not bow to someone who is my inferio-" He shot an irritated glance at Anna, who had elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

_We can't risk not being allowed in Castiel._ Anna spoke in his mind.

"I mean, yes, of course. My apologies Ma'am." He plastered a smile upon his face, hoping the woman was unable to see through his façade.

She looked down at her clipboard. "Hmm. Anyway, you two transferred from… the California Academy, correct?" She continued on. Evidently her question had been rhetorical, Castiel noted. "Aged 18, so you're seniors. Right, yes, siblings, good grades, no convictions. Yes, this is all fine, everything checks out." She smiled at the two. It didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm commander Harvelle. You will be in the same class as my daughter Jo I believe. The First Branch of the Senior Class."

The two were handed a large wedge of papers each. Castiel looked down. They were covered in writing, some of which was nearly illegible. He noted that he would be sharing a bathroom with a 'Chuck'.

"So, here you have your schedules, paperwork, uniform and equipment list, rules, notebooks and exercise books and a map of the school. Do not lose anything here. You will not be granted a replacement. You have Hunter classes for an hour each morning and each evening. Okay?"

"Every evening and every morning? Doesn't that seem a bit… excessive?" Castiel questioned. He didn't understand the intense paranoia that would inspire such an intense training regimen.

"Look. I don't know how it worked over in California. But here, the demons and monsters are everywhere. Frankly, I don't care if you get yourself killed. I'm not overly fond of your attitude if I'm honest. But we need to survive, and this is how to do it. Classes begin in one hour. Any questions - which aren't stupid?"

She fixed her gaze on Castiel, as if daring him to speak up again. "No? Good. Right then, we can just-"

All of a sudden, the doors to the small administration office which the three were standing in burst open. A boy stood in the doorway, his face practically split in half with a grin, but his green eyes pensive and anxious. "Ellen? Have you seen-"He broke off, noticing the strangers within the room. "Oh, sorry, didn't realise you had company. You are?"

"Anna Novak." Anna smiled softly at him. "It's very nice to meet you."

The boy looked at Castiel expectantly.

"Castiel Novak." He muttered somewhat awkwardly, still unused to human interaction.

"Castiel? Like, as in, the leader of the New Angelic Counsel? Pretty weird thing to call your kid." He smiled however, revealing his statement to be spoken in jest, and not a serious criticism.

Castiel said nothing, his face stony.

"Our parents were very religious. We're both named after angels. They thought it might influence out behaviour positively?" Anna laughed, her eyes twinkling.

The boy laughed along with her. Castiel noted how his smile actually reached his mesmerising green eyes this time. Wait, mesmerising?

"Either way, seems a bit harsh to name a kid after one of those winged sons of bitches, y'know?" He chuckled. "But each to their own, I guess!"

_Winged sons of bitches?_ Castiel thought. _Anna, please may I smite him?_

_Patience Castiel._

Instead of retaliating, which Castiel believed would be completely justified, he simply clenched his fists and kept his gaze fixed resolutely on the ground. He refused to look at the boy, whom he supposed to be part Siren, due to the effect his presence was having upon his vessel. There was no other explanation for the strange sensation he felt when he looked into the boy's deep green eyes.

"I suppose you're looking for Sam?" Commander Harvelle, or Ellen, as Castiel now knew her to be called, interrupted the tense silence which had fallen following the boy's statement.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you know where he might have run off to?"

"I believe he mentioned spending some time with Jess this morning?" Ellen raised her eyebrows and grinned. "You know Jess, that pretty blonde girl in his math class?"

"Ahh." The boy burst out laughing. Castiel refused to acknowledge the small part of him that rejoiced at seeing the boy's eyes light up. "I think I'll leave them to it then. I'm going to head to training, get a head start, y'know? See you around Anna, Cas!"

"Castiel." He tilted his head curiously. "Cas is a nickname, and I do not believe we know each other well enough for nicknames."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Cas." The boy began to walk away. "Have a good first day you two!"

"You never told us your name!" Anna suddenly spoke up, as the boy was almost out of the room.

"Dean Winchester! And don't you forget it!"

The two angels slowly turned and stared at each other in shock.

_Aren't you glad you didn't smite him now, Castiel?_


End file.
